


Always Mine

by jvum



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvum/pseuds/jvum
Summary: “Ronnie, no matter what universe this is. You will always be mine.”





	Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just dabbling in another one of my favorite ships. Finally had time to finish this, sorry if it seems rushed or unediting it basically was.  
> Enjoy if you can! I'll get better at this writing thing! Hopefully, maybe.

How can anyone be so sure that the world has a plan for you? That there really is a soulmate out there for everyone, and that this one person will love you unconditionally and be there for you always. But how do you know who’s the one?

Veronica and Betty have been friends for a while now, the move from New York felt like a distant memory to the both of them. Betty doesn’t even remember what her life was like without Veronica in it, and Veronica is surprised she had a life at all without Betty in it.

The blonde has brought her such kind hearted happiness, that she never experienced or would have experienced with her time in New York.  
Betty would of course argue that it’s the other way around. Her life would still be revolving around thinking her childhood best friend Archie Andrews was supposed to be her soulmate.

Today was Friday night. Both girls wrapped up in each other on their walk home. Bettys car still out of commission for the moment until she’s had time to figure out the problem. Veronica saving up money to potentially split a new car for herself with her mom. Not in any rush with, meaning she gets to drive around and spend more time with Betty anyway.

Bettys arm wrapped around Veronicas shoulders, keeping her flushed against Bettys side. Veronica secretly and no way ever admit how much she loves the height difference between herself and Betty. Thus never hear the end of it, especially if Kevin ever caught wind of such a confession. The pair making their way inside the Pembroke after cheer and softball practice.

Hermione and Smithers are inside preparing dinner when they walk in. Glancing up from their work to see the two girls burst through the door, completely oblivious of the adults in the room. Veronica is looking up at and listening intently as Betty goes on about softball practice, she’s complaining of fixing her batting form, and how coach needs to scatter the outfield players. Veronica of course thinking that anytime she gets to watch Betty play her form is nothing but perfect. Hermione smirks at Smithers as the couple starts to get closer to them , “Oh, hello girls!, how was school today?”. Betty is the first to react, finally pulling her eyes away from Veronicas. She turns to face Mrs. Lodge in the kitchen with a butcher knife resting in her hand, giving Betty a momentarily panic attack that Mrs. Lodge would probably be able to murder her and get away with it if she was to ever find out the completely inappropriate gushy thoughts she has about her daughter.

“School was alright, practice was way too long. Having to deal with Cheryl giving Toni heart eyes the entire time was close enough to make me hurl but it did manage her to end practice 30 minutes sooner! I had time to watch the rest of Bettys practice”, Veronica turns to Betty with her own variation of “heart eyes”. Clearly not aware that she is making them herself. Bettys naturally fair cheeks already taking a sight of red with the attention Veronica is giving her.

Betty has her face still tucked down as she answers Hermione’s questions, “ The blue and gold kept me busy, softball practice wasn’t the best. Coaches are really riding us this year to make sure we’re ready for this season.” Shrugging the rest of the question off, and turning her attention back to Veronica who has moved her hand to Bettys bicep, rubbing it reassuringly knowing Betty hates blushing in front of her mothers, thus her mother makes fun of her naturally pale cheeks. The raven haired girls hand not exactly helping the blonde, if the way her cheeks turn even darker and her eyes slant just a bit as they focus back on Veronica are any indication.

What Veronica isn’t aware of is the full affect her hand on Bettys arm actually does for the blonde. Bettys eyes shift down to watch Veronicas fingers dance up and down her bicep, unintentionally flexing a bit just to give her more room to touch, and to show off of course.

“ Maybe I’ll have to accompany Veronica to one of your games this year. With the way she talks about them, seems your team has been doing pretty well. Or maybe she said you played pretty well not your team” , Hermione nonchalantly throws at them and proceeds to her chopping board, not without a sly smirk at Smithers , when she feels him nudge her with his hip at her comment. He enjoys making the girls squirm just as much as she does, of course he’s much more subtle about it.

Veronica choking on her saliva and Bettys eyes lighting up , looking rather surprised and proud as she softly pats on Veronicas back to get her to calm her breathing. Mission accomplished , “ Girls dinner will be ready shortly why don’t you head up to Veronicas room and get started on your homework?”.

Taking the escape while she can, Veronica finally starts to breathe, grabbing Bettys hand and pulling the willingly blonde up the stairs before they have to endure another humiliating conversation with her mother and Smithers.  
Once inside the brunettes bedroom, the door closed, they both let out a breathe. Finally able to relax, for Betty to calm her burning cheeks, now just a slight shade of pink. She sits on the bed as Veronica goes to her desk, “ So, I guess we should get started on that homework, thank you again by the way for letting me stay for dinner”.

Putting on her glasses and getting out her chemistry textbook, Veronica looks back to Betty making herself comfortable on HER bed, sprawled out on her stomach notebook and computer already laid out in front of her, god does she wish this was an everyday sight. That her bed was really THEIR bed, and Betty would never have to go home because where ever their bed is would be home. A home with just the two of them. “ Betts, you know by now that you are always welcome here especially for dinner. You’re probably the only real friend I’ve had that mother actually loves, and the most willingly to test her cooking” laughing at the look Betty gives her, the taste test of the summer will forever be hold in the Lodge family memories. Why her mother thought making an mixture of ice tea and, frozen lemonade, with a splash of bloody Mary juice for the hell of it was beyond her but making poor sweet Betty be the tasting mule was just cruel. She still thinks her daring mother only made the drink to prove she can get Betty to drink anything.  
“ Please we said we’d never speak or ever think about that terrible, terrible drink every again. The food your mom and Smithers were making actually smelled really good. That must be where you get your culinary skills, well some of them” Betty has the gall to throw a wink at her for good measure, knowing she’s also not so subtly bringing up the burnt eggs spectacle that set off every fire alarm on a Sunday morning, sending Smithers into a frenzy , waking up the whole apartment building no doubt. Betty had managed to knock them all down with one of her baseball bats she keeps at Veronicas house for “protection”, while Hermione put out the fire. Not her fault she just wanted to make Betty a nice morning breakfast while she sleeps in, it was a complete fluke really.

Veronica than proceeds to throw her pencil at Bettys chest when the blonde seems in capable to stop laughing at the memory of the forgotten breakfast. When the pencil finally hits her, barely a feeling at all with the way Veronica threw it and the padding of her sweater, it was basically nonexistent. “ You wound me Bettykins, I was just trying to be the doteable best friend you love , and here you go mocking me. Hurt Betty, simply hurt”. Queue the pouting , Veronica turns away from the bed and back to her homework, side glancing at Betty when she hears her get up from the bed and start making her way over to her. It’s the pouting, its basically patented by now.

“ Ronnieeee, stop pouting! Please look at me!”, arms circling the brunette around the middle, the blonde resting her head on top of the smaller girls. A bit of a reach as it is. Betty looks up into the desk mirror making eye contact with Veronica, “ Ronnie, you know I love you and appreciate you!, turning her head in to connect her forehead with Bettys, Veronica stares into those sinful deep blue eyes that have stolen her away since the second they first met, “ Do you believe me, Ronnie?” ended with Bettys own pout, which by the way totally unfair, she’s cant have the pout used against her !. But betty looks just so soft, and how can Veronica ever stay “teasingly” upset at her? Even if it was just for a few seconds. Again, Kevin OR her mother can never find out about this weak spot she has for this ridiculously cute girl.  
(Not like they already don’t have some semblance of an idea anyway.)

“ Okay, Betts I forgive you for that mean mean crack you threw at me about my exquisite cooking skills.” Betty jumps up and pulls Veronica with her, squealing and bringing the girl into a hug. Veronicas arms get trapped by Bettys stomach, when Bettys arms circle around her neck. As Betty tucks her face into the crook of Veronicas neck is when she finally moves her arms to around Bettys back. Just feeling the muscles move, listening to the soft breathes her sweet girl is taking. They stand like that for a while, both just listening to each other inhale and exhale, enjoying the feeling of being so close to the other. Trapped in their little bubble for what clearly wasn’t enough time to placate either of them, Betty the ever present hard worker is the first to break out of their little trance.

“Should we get back to work now?”, putting her hands now on the raven haired girls shoulders, as Veronicas hands drop to Bettys biceps , casually rubbing them as they make eye contact. Betty awaiting for Veronica to say something, make any move towards actually going back to their homework. But Veronica stays still, getting lost in her blondes emerald blue eyes.

Looking at her favorite pair of eyes, that she easily gets lost in just about every day at this point. Multiple times a day, mind you. Veronica doesn’t think she could ever go a day in her life without seeing them. Without being able to be with Betty, touch Betty, hug Betty. Her life, her world wouldn’t be the same without this perfectly flawed wonder with her. And she’s Veronicas, Veronicas own secret gem that can turn a sad moody day into something wonderful just by being on the receiving end of one of Bettys adorable half smile. Betty could do no wrong in her eyes. This girl is everything to her.

Veronica pulls Betty back towards her by her arms, back into a looser embrace then what they had before. This way they are still close, but maybe an inch away being able to fully look at one another’s face. “ Do you think we were meant to be friends? Meant to be with each other somehow?” , finally finding the right words to say Veronica observes Bettys reaction to her words.  
If Betty is thrown by Veronicas words she doesn’t show it besides the crinkle in between her eyebrows twitches a bit. Than the unexpected happens. Betty seems to fully process the words and committing with what ever thought she came too.

Pulling Veronica closer to herself, chests and foreheads touching. She knows what she needs to do. Been waiting since the day after cheer leading tryouts to finally sack up and do what’s been stuck in her head on a loop. Putting her left hand on Veronicas cheek and jaw, the right just resting on her neck and collarbone. Making sure to keep eye contact while leaning in, giving Veronica enough time to pull away. (Not that she would, her dreams are about to come true), plump dark lips connect with luscious pink ones, both sets of eyes close, neither one moving just lips resting against the others. Betty can’t believe she’s getting this chance again, Veronica just trying to savor the moment as much as she can in case this is just a fluke thing or another one of her realistic dreams she would normally deny having to begin with. That said, she decides to get more of this amazing feeling, moving her lips against the blondes, slowly to get Betty to react, which she does moving her own top lip to slide between Veronicas , gently sucking on the girls bottom lip.

Than they’re just full blown making out. Hands start wandering, but still close in their embrace. Veronica pleasantly surprised when Betty is the one to slip some tongue in before herself. Both tongues gently pushing and dominating each other, going back and forth between mouths. Time could’ve practically been at a standstill, neither girls stopping long enough to get a full breathe in, just quick gasps. Bettys hand that’s been against Veronicas jaw moving into the girls perfect raven haired head, pushing her impossibly closer into her mouth. Veronica letting out a moan at the action. Loving this side of possessive Betty. Like veronica is the only thing she wants to be tasting for the rest of her life.

After some time they simultaneously move away, the need for more air becoming too much to ignore. Betty remembering the question that Veronica asked to start this brave encounter to begin with, still holding onto Veronica not an inch of space between them, “Ronnie, no matter what universe this is. You will always be mine.”


End file.
